


Reina silenciosa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanservice, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Past
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Yo? ¿Enfadarme por Hikaru y ti? No tengo idea de lo de que estás hablando. Hikaru y tú trabajasteis juntos entonces, y compartisteis una habitación al dormitorio. Estaba perfectamente normal para vosotros pasar tiempo juntos.”“Kei-chan... juro, me acuerdo que trataste de empujarlo de un tobogán durante uno de los episodios del Ya-Ya-yah.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Reina silenciosa

**Reina silenciosa**

“¿Te acuerdas que cuando estábamos juniors?”

Kei detuvo los palillos en medio del aire, dejando caer la gyoza que estaba a punto de comer.

Miró a Kota, sentado frente a él, y levantó una ceja.

“Vagamente. ¿Estaba entonces, cuando eras feo y fastidioso y yo era hermoso y chistoso?” preguntó, una sonrisita entretenida en la cara. Kota hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Bien, te enamoraste de mí cuando estaba feo y fastidioso.” le hizo notar.

“Tienes razón. Me olvidé de decir que estaba compasivo también.” añadió Kei, luego dejó los palillos y se apoyó contra el respaldo. “De todas maneras, supuesto que está claro que me acuerdo de cuando estábamos juniors... ¿Por qué lo pregunta?”

Kota parecía incómodo, pero sabía qué no era una buena idea dejar que Kei lo viera. Como si necesitara más armas de usar contra de él.

“Bien, últimamente lo estaba pensando. ¿Recuerdas cómo te enfadabas? Cuando... sabes, ¿sobre el hecho que estaba siempre con Hikaru?”

Kei hizo su mejor para mostrarse indignado, llevándose teatralmente una mano al pecho.

“¿Yo? ¿Enfadarme por Hikaru y ti?” exclamó. “No tengo idea de lo de que estás hablando. Hikaru y tú trabajasteis juntos entonces, y compartisteis una habitación al dormitorio. Estaba perfectamente normal para vosotros pasar tiempo juntos.” contestó, arqueando las cejas en una expresión que esperaba mostrara bastante desdén.

“Kei-chan... juro, me acuerdo que trataste de empujarlo de un tobogán durante uno de los episodios del Ya-Ya-yah.” le hizo notar.

“Pero no lo hice, ¿verdad?” pero no pudo aguantar una sonrisita. “Bien, Kohei podría haberme parado o no, pero no es esto el punto.” suspiró. “¿Por qué sacaste historia antigua? No he tratado de matar a Hikaru en casi quince años, no creo de poder ser perseguido por la ley.”

A pesar de todo, Yabu rio.

“No quería hablar de eso.” suspiró, volviendo serio. “¿Y te recuerda cómo te sentías por todo el alboroto que hacían las fans? ¿YabuHika aquí y YabuHika allá?”

“Siguen haciéndolo.” Kei se apresuró a puntualizar, apoyándose contra la mesa, mirándolo en los ojos. “Y vosotros seguís haciendo fanservice.” hizo una pausa, aparentemente pensándolo. “¿Estás tratando de hacer enfadar a propósito, Ko-chan?” le preguntó.

Kota rio bajo, nervioso.

“Lejos de mí. Y tal vez tienes razón, hay fans que siguen hinchando para la YabuHika. Pero son menos y menos ahora, si te diste cuenta. Parece que sean interesadas en algo diferente, últimamente.” comentó, cruzando los brazos y mirando a Kei, tratando de darle una pista.

E Inoo recibió alto y claro.

Y de la sonrisa que siguió, Kota supe que no habría tenido que sacar el tema.

Kei se puso en pie, caminando alrededor de la mesa hasta que no lo alcanzó, haciéndolo retroceder y sentándose en su regazo, envolviendo los brazos alrededor su cuello y mirándolo directamente en los ojos.

“Es raro, verdad, ¿Cuándo la historia se repite, Ko?” preguntó, meloso, la sonrisa nunca yéndose de su cara. “Pero, Ko-chan, no creo que sea mi culpa ni de Hikaru si las fans piensan que estamos bien juntos. Sabes, probablemente es por nuestra canción.” explicó, sonando increíblemente lógico. “Todo ese hablar de seducción que hacemos en el escenario... ponte en su lugar, tiene que ser muy difícil no hinchar para nosotros, ¿verdad? Y, por lo demás, Hikaru y yo siempre fuimos cerca, de verdad no puedes culparlas para pensar que podría haber algo más entre nosotros. Pero, de verdad, ¿es tan importante?” sonrió. “Sabemos de quién vuelvo cada noche. Eso es todo lo que importa.”

Kota rechinó los dientes, tratando de aguantarse del hacer algo duro.

Como, por ejemplo, golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

“Tío, eres genial, Kei.” le dijo, pareciendo genuinamente desconcertado. “Pasó ¿Cuánto? ¿Diez años ahora? Está increíble como sigas recordándote lo que te dije cuando te quejaste de Hikaru y mí. Y cada palabra de eso. Estoy honestamente impresionado.” dijo, sarcástico.

Kei se echó a reír, asomándose para besar los labios de su novio.

“Como dije, la historia se repite. Y ahora, diez años después y con nuestros papeles intercambiados: ¿puedes por favor admitir qué tus excusas eran inútiles y estúpidas y también increíblemente molestas?” le preguntó, confiado.

“Increíblemente.” dijo el mayor, todavía pareciendo más sorprendido que enojado. “Pues bien, dado que tú pasaste ya por esto...” siguió, sonriendo. “Por favor, _senpai_, ¿Cómo lidiaste con esto? Porque, te lo digo, estoy muriendo aquí.”

Kei se apoyó contra el borde de la mesa, moviendo las piernas así que estuviera a horcajadas encima al mayor.

“Bien, no es que lidié con eso. Tendrías que recordarlo, porque no es que hice paz con eso mucho tiempo atrás. Y también tendrías que recordarte de las peleas que tenemos sobre el tema.” hizo una mueca. “Ahórramelas, te ruego. No creo de estar listo a asegurarte del hecho que amo a ti y no a Hikaru.”

Yabu se salió los ojos.

“¿Qué dijiste?” preguntó, sorprendido. “Kei-chan... entonces, ¿de verdad pensabas que sintiera algo por Hikaru?”

El menor parecía incómodo, y era un aire muy raro en él.

“Claro que sí. Idiota. ¿Por qué pensabas que fuera tan enfadado por el hecho que vosotros estabais tan cerca?” frunció el entrecejo y siguió. “Espera. Si no se trata de eso, ¿Qué es que te molesta de Hikaru y mí?” preguntó, curioso.

La discusión había tomado una dirección que Kota claramente no se esperaba, pero trató de lidiar con eso como podía.

“Sólo me enoja el hecho que otras personas piensen que vosotros estéis juntos. Me enoja lo que pueden pensar de... bien. Sabes lo que las fans piensan.” dijo, haciendo una mueca. “Estuvimos juntos doce años ya, creo que sea justo que me enoje.” suspiró. “Lo siento mucho, Kei. No tenía idea que de verdad pensabas que sintiera algo por Hikaru. Siempre pensé que te molestara el concepto, pero no que fuera realmente... bien...” hesitó.

“¿Celoso al punto de querer empujar a Hikaru para que muriera?” preguntó el menor, bufando. “Eres increíble, Kota. Y aquí estaba yo, pensando que finalmente iba a tener mi venganza, y llegaste tú a aguarme la fiesta. En serio, ¿te mataría estar celoso de mí, una vez? ¿Qué tengo que hacer, dejar que Hikaru me toquetee en el escenario durante nuestro dúo?” se quejó, tratando de bajarse de él, pero el mayor no se lo dejó hacer.

Kota sonrió, acariciándole una pierna.

“No oses. Soy el único con el permiso de toquetearte.” bromó, luego volvió serio. “Lo siento que te pareces que no sea celoso de ti. Lo fui, ¿sabes? Entonces, cuando todavía no habíamos estado juntos mucho tiempo, odiaba fundamentalmente cada persona que te ponía las manos encima.” hizo malas caras. “Nunca fuiste alguien tímido, pues eso no ayudó. Pero ahora, Kei, honestamente... estuvimos juntos todos estos años. Y creo que no tengas quejas reales, porque normalmente me lo dices pronto. Pienso de ya no tener razón de ser celoso, porque estoy seguro del hecho que me amas. ¿Me equivoco?” preguntó, mirándolo directamente en los ojos, reconociendo la expresión que Kei ponía cada vez que no tenía éxito de encontrar nada para desmentirlo.

“Creo que podrías tener razón.” concedió. “De todas maneras, no me gusta que seas tan engreído. Tendría que tenerte con los nervios de punta, ¿no?” bufó. “Y, sin embargo, si estás tan preocupado de las fans que imaginan a Hikaru que me hace cosas, podrías ser hombre y darles razón para pensar algo diferente.” lo provocó, asomándose otra vez y rodando un poco las caderas.

Kota trató de ignorar eso, y le sonrió.

“Bien, pasaron un poco de años desde ‘Oto’. Podría trabajar en algo.”

Kei hizo una mueca.

“¿Pues no vas a toquetearme en el escenario?” intentó, y Kota rio.

“Doce años, Kei-chan.” repitió. “Creo que te toqueteé en cada esquina del Japón. Y unas esquinas de la Tailandia también.” hizo una pausa, pensándolo un poco as. “Y en ese hotel en Hong Kong. Tendrías que acordarte bien de eso.”

“Vale, vale. Manos quietas en el escenario. Pero de verdad tendrías que trabajar en una nueva canción, si no quieres que me deje llevar demasiado con esta cosa de Hikaru.” lo amenazó. 

Kota hizo el saludo militar, sonriendo, luego lo besó.

“Ahora.” dijo, en cuanto se alejaron. “¿Quieres explicarme como acabamos con mí que te compenso, cuando estaba yo lo que en principio se quejaba de algo?” preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Kei rio bajo, tomándole la cara en las manos.

“Doce años, Ko.” dijo, burlándose un poco de él. “¿No crees que sea bueno que después de todo este tiempo todavía necesitas hacer estas preguntas?”

Yabu gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Supongo que vas a seguir sorprendiéndome hasta el final del tiempo.” concedió. “¿No es mejor que ser celoso de ti?” preguntó, tierno.

Kei se encogió de hombros, bajando de sus piernas.

“¿Por qué conformarse con uno cuando puedo tener ambos?” dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente y volviendo en su asiento. “¿Puedo comer ahora, o tienes otra crisis existencial que quieres compartir conmigo?”

Kota sacudió la cabeza, un poco preocupado por su declaración anterior.

“Come, por favor. Estoy seguro que al final del mes voy a tener algo nuevo de que hablar.”

No podía decirlo con seguridad, pero pensó de haberlo oído decir algo como ‘sin duda’.

No investigó, de todas formas. No iba a llevar a nada bueno.

La próxima vez que iba a tener un problema con Kei, seguro que iba a resolverlo a solas.

Doce años, y el menor todavía sabía cómo jugar con él a voluntad.

Y esa, era historia que iba a repetirse para siempre.


End file.
